Toy Box
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: Just something that popped into my head. Lena/Stef fun
1. Prologue

I do not own The Fosters. If I did all of the Stef and Lena scenes would be HBO worthy.

PROLOGUE

Stef came into bedroom she shared with her wife after working a double shift. It was late and everyone was asleep except for Lena, her beautiful wife, sitting up in bed reading from her laptop. "Hi love, what are you still doing up?"

Lena looked up, obviously distracted, "Oh, umm, nothing. I was just doing some shopping."

Stef began unbuttoning her uniform, "Shopping huh? Anything good?"

"Yea." Lena said.

Stef smirked and quickly got changed into pajama shorts and a tank top, eager to see what her wife was so engrossed in on the computer. She climbed into bed and leaned over her wife to see what she was 'shopping' for. "Oh wow. We haven't been on that website in a while."

"I thought maybe we could spice things up a bit? Our anniversary is coming up..."

Stef kissed her wife's bare shoulder. "That sounds like a perfect idea love." She pointed to the picture of the shopping cart. "4 items already? Show me?"

Lena clicked on the shopping cart icon, a little nervous to show Stef what she had been interested in. "I was just a little curious..." She trailed off blushing.

"Mmm love, I love it when you are nervous." Stef grabbed the laptop from Lena, getting a closer look. "Really babe? Is this a fantasy of yours?" She pointed to one picture, "is that what I think it is?"

"If you don't want to buy them we don't have to, I was just looking love." Lena said quickly.

Stef leaned over and kissed her wife, "No, no that's not what I meant. I just wish you would have told me."

"So, maybe we could experiment a little for our anniversary?"

"If we can get all of the kids out of the house for a night."

"Oh I will make sure of it." She wrapped her arms around her wife and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too baby. Now, lets keep shopping."

END PROLOGUE

A/N: This is just something I was thinking of as I drifted off into smutty Lena/Stef land.


	2. Chapter 1

Happy Anniversary Part 1

Stef sat at the kitchen table reading the morning news paper and drinking coffee when Lena walked in with a large box. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked. Lena nodded.

"Kids you're walking to school! Get a move on!" Stef yelled, staring at her wife with a smirk. "We have enough time to try one of them out before work."

"What about breakfast?" Jesus asked from the front door, where he was organizing his backpack.

Stef got up and grabbed a box of pop-tarts from the cupboard. "Here you go, share with your brothers and sisters. They're delicious cold." She handed the box to her son and ushered the rest of the kids out the door and on their way to school. She turned back to Lena, "how much time do we have?"

"About an hour."

Stef grabbed the box and ran it upstairs, Lena following closely behind her. Stef placed the box on the bed and ripped open the tape. Lena wrapped her long arms around Stef from behind and kissed her wife's neck. "Which one do you want to try out?"

Stef looked through the box, there would be time to use all of these later but there was one that she was searching for, something they had talked about but had never actually done. The thought alone made her wet. Finally finding what she was looking for she pulled it out. She turned around, still in Lena's arms. "I think, that I'd like to thoroughly fuck my wife."

Lena looked down at the purple phallus and harness that her wife had in her hands and she moaned out loud. "I'd think I'd like that very much."

Stef took Lena's face in her hands and kissed her. "Get ready on the bed for me love, I'll be right back." She said before retreating with the strap-on into the bathroom.

Lena, still in her pajamas and not wanting to waste any time took off her sleep shorts and tank top and climbed into bed, waiting for Stef to come out of the bathroom. The anticipation was killing her. After what felt like an eternity, that was technically only a few minutes, the bathroom door opened and Stef stepped out, gloriously naked except for the black harness that that stood out against her milky white skin and the purple seven inch dildo that hung down.

Stef had thought Lena would thing she looked ridiculous in the straps and half expected a laugh when she came out of the bathroom. To her surprise though, all she could see in her wife's eyes was lust. She walked over to the side of the bed, "what do you think?"

"I think it's very sexy. Can I touch it?" Lena asked.

"Of course." Stef climbed up onto the bed and kneeled to that Lena could touch the phallus. "It's a little bigger than I thought it would be."

Stef laughed. Sometimes she forgot that Lena had never been with a man before and this would technically be the first time she would be fucked. Sure they had used dildos and vibrators before but never a strap-on. The thought that she would be the first to fuck Lena caused her to moan out loud. Stef ran her hands down her wife's flat stomach and then further down, "Oh love, you are more than ready to take me."

Lena bit her lip, something she knew drove Stef crazy, "fuck me hard love." She said and Stef came undone. She grabbed her wife by the hips and directed her to flip over and guided her so that she was on all fours. They didn't do this position very often but if Lena wanted to be fucked hard this was going to be the best option.

Stef could see how wet Lena was and that she was more than ready for her. She took the cock in her hands and coated it in her wifes juices before she slowly started to enter Lena.

"Mmm, god that feels good."

"Yea?"

"Yes." Lena braced for the intrusion by holding onto the bed board, a sign that she wanted it hard.

Stef pushed the cock in to the hilt slowly and leaned over her wife's back to whisper in her ear, "you ready love?"

"Yes. Fuck me Stef."

Stef pulled out completely and then slammed back in to her wife's pussy. Stef loved the feeling of being able to give Lena this pleasure. She also loved the fact that both her hands were free while she wore the harness. She was able to take her free hands a grip Lena's hips, making her thrusts even more powerful.

"Yes Stef! Fuck me. Harder." Stef was glad none of the kids were home, they would have certainly heard this. She obliged by thrusting her hips into her wife continuously. "Mmm, yes. Baby I'm close."

"Let it go baby. I want to watch you cum." Stef took one hand and played with Lena's clit, bringing her over the edge and into her orgasm.

Lena's breathing slowed as she let go of the headboard and collapsed on the bed, fully satiated. Stef pulled out of Lena and lay her body on top of Lena's, both bodies slick with sweat. "Wow." Lena breathed.

"That was so hot love." Stef said, kissing her wife's back and shoulders.

"Thank you." Lena said. She turned under Stef so that they were face to face. "You were incredible." Lena slid her hands down her wife's slippery body and over her well used muscles towards the harness. She undid it so that she could get access to what she wanted most. "I believe I owe you a bit of gratitude."

Stef moaned and closed her eyes, "oh love it won't take long."

END CHAPTER 1

A/N: I don't write a lot of smut but this couple just screams smut. What did you think? What other toys would you like to see in the box?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey love, I know it's not our anniversary yet, but there is a certain item in that box I can't stop thinking about."

Lena looked up from the book she was reading in bed, her reading glasses perched on the tip of her nose. It was super sexy. "And what might that item be love?"

Stef bit her lip; something Lena loved. Yes, they had been together for 10 years but sometimes, when it came to certain things about sex, Stef got a little nervous. They had had numerous talks where Stef felt unprepared and under experienced for lesbian sex with Lena, and that she felt inexperienced.

"I love it when you bite your lip baby, but you don't have to be nervous."

"I just keep wondering what the nipple clamps would feel like on me." Stef blurted out. This was one of the things they bought last, after decided that they should at least peruse the 'bondage' section of the website.

Lena smiled and went to the locked drawer they had in their nightstand. "Well, we can always try them out."

"Love, the kids are home."

Lena unlocked the drawer, "I'll make sure you're quiet." She said. She pulled out the clamps that were attached together with a long silver chain. "I read that if you pull them off right before you orgasm, the pleasure intensifies. All Stef could do was moan, "get naked woman."

"Oh I love it when you call me woman." Stef said, shedding her shirt and swiftly pulling off her pants and panties.

After locking their bedroom door Lena walked over to her wife, her gorgeously beautiful naked wife. After 10 years her body still looked amazing. Lena hated that Stef was a cop and carried a gun but did love the way it kept her wife muscular and in shape. "You're gorgeous." She said, shedding her own clothes.

Clamps in hand, Lena crawled on the bed towards Stef. "You'll let me know if I hurt you okay?" Stef nodded. Lena's hand went immediately to Stef's full breasts. "Mmm, I love these." Stef's nipples immediately hardened. Lena's mouth went to Stef's ear, "those things could cut glass." She whispered. She loved how responsive her wife was.

Stef kissed Lena hard, "I'm ready baby."

Lena opened the first clamp and placed it on Stef's right nipple. She hissed, making Lena pause. "No, it's okay. I like it." She said, encouraging Lena to place the other clamp on to her left nipple. "Mmm."

Lena was not going to deny how sexy Stef looked like this. Stef was lying underneath her, giving Lena full control, something that did not happen very often. Stef was the Alpha in the relationship, and Lena was okay with that, she loved that; but sometimes she loved this too. "What do you want baby?"

Stef had her eyes closed, focused on her breathing and feel of the clamps. "Fuck me baby."

"Tsk, tsk, you know how much I hate swearing." Lena said, running her finger tips around the clamps before running her hand down her wife's toned stomach and then to her wet pussy. "How many fingers love?" She asked, coating her index finger in her wife's juices.

"Mmm, love, three." Stef panted.

Lena slipped a second finger inside her wife and pumped it a few times before adding a third. She started to pump faster and Stef's moans became louder, "shh, love, we don't want to wake the kids." Lena said, leaning down to kiss Stef, hoping to muffle her moans. She pumped faster, "tell me when you're close." Lena kept pumping with her right hand and took her left hand and held on to the chain between the two clamps, tugging a little.

"I'm close love."

Lena pumped faster and when she felt Stef clench down on her fingers Lena yanked the clamps off and covered Stef's lips with her own, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep a scream like that from escaping.

Stef orgasmed hard, panting heavily. "That was-" she breathed.

"It looked amazing."

"It was." Stef kissed her wife.

"Think anyone heard us?"

"At this point I don't even care." Stef laughed, hugging her wife tightly so that she could roll Lena over and underneath her. "My turn to silence you love."

END CHAPTER

What did you think? What else do you think they ordered?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stef smiled to herself as she watched her wife sleep. One year ago today they had been married. A lot had happened in that year but their love for each other, and their lust for each other never changed. Callie and Jude were part of their family now; who would have thought having five teenagers under one roof was a good idea. It all worked out though. The kids had been great and Lena had been such an amazing mother to them all, even after the loss of Frankie.

"Are you watching me sleep love?" Lena spoke without opening her eyes.

"Always. Happy Anniversary love."

Lena stretched in bed, something Stef found incredibly sexy, "happy Anniversary." She opened her eyes and kissed her wife on the lips. "Is it just me or is it surprisingly quiet for a Sunday morning?"

Stef smiled, "that's because all of the kids are already out of the house. Calli is spending the day and night at Girls United, B is staying with Mike, Jude is staying over at Connors, Mariana is doing a dance thing and Jesus is doing a wrestling thing. None of them are going to be home until tomorrow afternoon." Stef wrapped her arms around her wife, "and because tomorrow everyone is off school, including you, I have 36 glorious hours alone with my wife."

"Mmm, if this is your gift to me, it's the best thing I've ever gotten." Lena said. "I mean I love the kids but-"

"I want you to be as loud as you want when I make you cum for once… and twice…and thrice." Stef said, pulling Lena into a passionate kiss. "And I want you to be loud in as many rooms in this house as you can."

"I love you Stefanie Adams Foster."

"And I you Lena Adams Foster."

"So, you want me to scream huh?" Lena teased.

Stef smiled and ran her right hand up her wife's tank top, pinching Lena's already hard nipples. "Love, this whole day is going to be about making you scream."

Lena moaned as Stef lay on top of her with one hand on her breasts and another slowly inching its way into the waistband of her sleep shorts. All of a sudden Stefs hands stopped and she placed a kiss on Lena's nose. "But first, breakfast! You're gonna need the fuel love."

Before Lena could formulate her displeasure and frustration, Stef jumped off the bed and quickly ran downstairs. Lena sighed and got out of bed and slowly went downstairs. By the time she got to the kitchen, Stef was already taking out a frying pan and all of the ingredients for her famous omelets; the only breakfast item she could actually make without burning anything.

"You know if I was a guy, you'd have given me a serious case of blue balls."

"You know, I think we have some blue balls upstairs." Stef teased. She couldn't wait to finally use more of the items they had bought themselves, including the blue ben wa balls. All of a sudden Stef had an excellent idea. "Love, start chopping these veggies, I have an idea."

Again before Lena had a moment to respond, Stef ran upstairs. Lena rolled her eyes and walked over to the cutting board and began to dice up vegetables.

Within minutes, Stef was back downstairs with something behind her back. "What is behind your back."

"I want to remember that we said we needed to be more open minded."

"Stef-"

"And I dead bolted and chained all of the doors so even if someone with a key tried to get in, they couldn't."

"What are you-?"

Stef finally moved her hand from behind her back and produced the two blue ben wa balls. "Now, you can really have blue balls love."

"Here?"

"Mmm hmm." Stef walked towards her, "I want you to get naked, and I'm going to sit you on this table and put these in your delicious, delicious pussy, and they are going to stay in you all through breakfast. Deal?"

Lena was speechless. She found Stef's dirty talk extremely sexy and arousing. She nodded.

"A woman of few words." Stef kissed her wife, "hopefully that will change soon." Stef easily grabbed her wife by the hips and lifted her effortlessly onto the kitchen table. Feeling bold, Lena took off her tank top, baring her flesh to her wife. "You're so beautiful baby." Stef said, sliding her wife's shorts off of her as well. She took her finger and ran it up Lena's slit. "Already wet for me?"

"Well, you did leave me hanging upstairs."

"Let's waste no time then." Stef said, kissing her wife once more before producing the balls. They had done a lot of research on all of the items they had bought so that they knew what they were doing and how to use them. They had never done this before so Stef squirted a little bit of lubricant on the balls before inserting the first one into her wife.

Lena hissed when the first one went in and Stef knew right away it was a hiss of pleasure. "You ready for the next one love?"

"Yes. Please Stef."

Stef smiled, placing the second ball into Lena. "There, all snug." Stef kissed her way up Lena's body, stopping briefly on her breasts before ending with a kiss on her lips. "Think you can hold them in there?"

"I'm not sure."

"Only one way to find out." Stef placed her iphone on the docking station and started up some music. "Dance with me?" She held out her hand. Stef knew that any movements Lena made would cause the balls to vibrate.

She helped Lena off of the table and Lena gasped as she stood on the floor. "wow."

"Feels good?"

"Uh huh." Lena said, "really good."

Stef took Lena's arms and wrapped them around her neck and placed her own hand around Lena's waist and started swaying slowly. Stef pulled her wife's naked body against her, just enjoying the feeling of Lena's body against hers in this vulnerable position she trusted her with.

As they danced, small moans came out of Lena's lips and louder, more audible gasps. "Stef?"

"Yea love?" 

"I think I'm gonna-" Lena tightened her hold on her wife and buried her face in her wife's neck. Within seconds Lena's moaning got louder and then the very loud sound of the balls hitting the hard wood floor was heard.

"Did you just-?" Stef asked.

Lena, embarrassed just nodded against her wife's neck. She was glad Stef was so strong as she was practically holding her up after her orgasm. "That was so sexy baby." Stef pulled Lena's hair to the side so that she could kiss her cheek. "Why don't you go upstairs and shower, and I'll bring you up breakfast when I'm done?" Stef offered.

"Okay love. I can't wait to use those on you."

END CHAPTER

A/N: What did you guys think of this one?

Ben Wa Balls

www. Sextoyscanada .


End file.
